


Reverent Reverie

by ZiriO



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mamabug, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Adrien Agreste, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Smitten Kitten Adrien Agreste, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiriO/pseuds/ZiriO
Summary: Set a few years after the events in Wild Abandon, Adrien Agreste finds himself with his hands full. His lovely mate is close to the end of her first pregnancy and he's beside himself with worry. How will this nervous father-to-be handle his Lady love's new vulnerabilities and needs? By treating her like nothing less than the queen of his entire world that she is, of course!





	Reverent Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Ziri isn't posting more Wild Abandon but somehow still posting Wild Abandon-verse endgame fics? What is the world coming to???
> 
> Yes, hello my good starshines it is indeed I, ZiriO, once again back on my shenanigans with more Wild Abandon, but this one is slightly different! You see I was given an offer I simply couldn't refuse, a lovely patron on a different site gave me a request and offered several options to choose from and next thing I knew this poured out of me and I couldn't be more pleased with it. They were also very excited, and MiniMinou is once again coming in hot to save both me and my fics by beating my grammar into submission.
> 
> Also I am going to post this here but separate from Wild Abandon until the main story is complete, and then I'll bundle everything together nice and neatly in a series. For now, simply know this is set several years after the end of Wild Abandon, and honestly it's not spoilers, we all know how the ship in that fic is going to sail so really I'm not ruining anything. The real twists have yet to be unleashed, my starshines! So feel free to read this and know you'll still be unspoiled. Also if anyone's reading this and hasn't read Wild Abandon, hopefully you'll get intrigued enough to go read that one! This one is safely read on its own as it only hints at the A/B/O hijinks, but in Wild Abandon you'll get to see how we get to this point in our beloved duo's relationship.
> 
> So without further ado, please sit back and enjoy~! Will Adrien smother Maribug in affection? Will she ever get tired of him fussing over their nest? Will Adrien vibrate himself apart at the seams from excitement and anxiety from the anticipation of their first child? Stay tuned to find out! ♥

“Adrien, if you keep hovering like that you’re going to drive me _crazy._ Either come here and cuddle me properly or stop fussing _mon minou_ , the drapes look just fine.” Marinette sounded exasperated, her bangs clinging to her forehead as she lifted a hand and motioned him closer, her flushed cheeks making her eyes look bright even as they were hooded. 

With a low crooning purr he melted into the nest with her, his chin resting in her waiting hands as she guided him closer. He was full of nervous energy; it jangled along his nerves, twitching down his spine and along his scalp, but her low, trilling hum soothed it away. The fingers in his hair combed his unruly locks back from his face as his purr settled deep in his chest, pillowing his cheek on her shoulder.

“I know, buginette, I just—” he breathed in her scent, held it in his mouth, and let it out in a shuddering sigh, sagging bonelessly against her, one arm protectively cradling the massive swell of her belly. “I just want it to be perfect for you and our kittenbug. Are you sure I can’t get you anything?” 

His mouth twisted as he glanced up at her through his hair, her chuckle somewhere between affection and disbelief.

“If you keep trying to feed me I’m going to be fat from more than just the baby.” Her mouth quirked, brows pinching as she made a stern _click-click-click_ ing sound from the back of her throat at him. “Or you’re going to make me sick just from thinking about it. And no amount of gooey kitten eyes is going to convince me I’m hungry again already.”

“ _Fine._ ” He sighed heavily, sagging even deeper into the soft, plush pillows and nuzzling against his Lady’s throat. The afternoon sunlight streaming in the windows turned the room into a rosy haze. Catching in the faceted baubles, rainbows glinted along the walls and over the thick bundles of flowers he’d brought her earlier. Carefully bundled in shades of pink and soft greens, with their quilt draped over the wall of the nest. Adrien’s eyelids began to droop as Marinette hummed softly, her fingers teasing his hair until it dragged his noisiest purr from deep in his chest. It was all too easy to slip into a doze as she held him, but he couldn’t allow himself another catnap. Not when her morning sickness was lasting and leaving her slumped against the pillows half the day. Stroking her belly, his fingers instinctively seeking the last place he’d felt their little cub kicking and began to knead.

“What are you up to now?” Marinette eyed him, her lips quirking as if she wasn’t sure if she should scold him or laugh at him. All he could do was grin up at her, rubbing his cheek against her and peppering her bare skin with kisses and affectionate nibbles.

“Remembering how much I love you?” His rakish grin had her scoffing, sagging back against the pillows.

“ _Flatterer._ ”

“But you love me though!” He chirruped, nuzzling between her breasts and the swell of her belly as she gave him a half-hearted shove in an attempt to dislodge her limpet husband. It sent the bell on his collar jangling even as he pushed back against her, making annoyingly-loud kissing noises at her.

“Do I? Hmmm, I might have to throw you out with the trash for making me like this if I throw up one more time today.” She laughed, though it was as exhausted sounding as she looked. That had him quieting, leaning in to kiss around the edges of the delicate lace trim of her own collar and up her throat to her jaw, nuzzling the place just behind her ear, her miraculous catching the soft light and twinkling. His lady’s scent was changing, the subtle sweetness taking on a salty note with her sweat, but there was something else under it, a scent he was still trying to place as he rubbed her sides.

“Surely I’m too pretty to throw away _that_ easily.” He smiled, buffing his cheek against her damp hair, his fangs gleaming as Marinette hummed noisily.

“Mmmm, debatable.” Her eyes fell shut as he began to knead her shoulders, working around the straps of the sundress she’d picked out because it was the most comfortable outfit she could stand to wear that day. Adrien simply liked it because it was cute on her and showed off her legs and arms. While she hadn’t been able to keep up with her usual workout routines, or any of her duties as Ladybug as much as she’d liked, it had meant she’d softened more, and he couldn’t help but love it no matter how much she grumbled whenever he gave her extra squeezes when they were curled up in their nest together. Still, today his wandering hands seemed to be keeping him out of trouble as he kneaded his wife’s sore limbs until she went limp in his arms.

“But maybe I’ll keep you anyway. After all, you’re still my kitty, and no one else knows how spoiled you actually are…” She murmured, letting out a pleased croon as he worked her calves into jelly.

“Mmm-hmm, so _I’m_ the spoiled one, am I?” He arched a brow, chuckling as she flapped a hand in his direction before cradling her swollen stomach with both hands and focusing on taking even breaths.

“The most hedonistic, spoiled alley cat in all of Paris. Probably all of Europe. Potentially the world.” Her smile was lopsided, and her only reaction to him looming over her was the subtle arch of an eyebrow, too exhausted for more witty banter.

“Is that so, my queen?” He purred, bending to press kisses to her collar bone, skipping over her breasts for the moment to nuzzle her stomach, gazing up at her through the sweep of hair that had escaped the knot he’d tied it in with all of Marinette’s petting.

“Mm, it is. I let you eat too many sweets, Chaton. However will you keep your figure?” She sounded like she’d begun to creep along at the edge of sleep, exhaustion and his wandering paws sapping his fiery goddess until she was a warm flickering ember, a mote of sunlight wrapped in soft cotton and chiffon.

“Oh, I have my ways. After all, one of us needs to be the stalwart defender against such terrible threats to your safety as those custard filled pastries your parents were so kind as to leave us in a full dozen.” At the scandalized look she shot him, he plucked at the ribbon that tied her dress at the waist, pushing the folds of fabric aside to kiss her bare stomach. “Don’t worry, I didn’t touch that fruit tart you were eyeing, I’m not a _complete_ monster, you know.”

“Well I suppose there’s that…” She mused, rolling her eyes, but he could practically smell the relief rolling off her as she sank back against the mound of pillows he’d built just for her. Nose wrinkling at the very thought that she’d actually suspect him of pinching her tart while she was laid up in the nest feeling miserable. Adrien was more determined than ever to spoil his miserable mate until she at least lost a bit of the biting edge of her sass. No time like the present, after all. Especially when his leading lady looked as pretty as a half-unwrapped present just waiting to be explored.

Ducking his head to continue his aimless wandering, his kisses dragged another low croon from her, her fingers tangling in his hair as she began to nudge him lower. Letting her guide him to where she wanted him most, all the while nibbling and kissing until he teased at least one breathless giggle from her. His fingers brushed across the swell of her stomach, feeling the new dips and ridges from the lightning-like lines that had begun to creep along her flanks. The red marks on her belly would need more cream rubbed onto them, and he made a mental note to slather her in her ointments later. 

True, the healing magic that she got from Tikki generally took care of most things faster than normal, but like with the scars that left faint traceries on her knuckles and fingers, a little bit of old-fashioned human medicine helped things along. And the first signs of the angry red marks on her otherwise pale skin had nearly invoked a bout of hormonal tears that he hadn’t been fully prepared for at the time in spite of his reassuring her that she was still no less lovely for them.

Sometimes it was simply better to nip the problem in the bud. Like the way she was starting to squirm beneath him, her own fangs glinting as she grew a little more insistent with her nudging. Best to give his lady what she wanted, and he’d be a liar if he didn’t admit that he was always all too willing to oblige. Pressing more kisses to the underside of her belly, he nuzzled her until she was squirming with laughter, though he’d come close to taking a knee to the ear when he decided to blow a raspberry just below her navel, though her laughter turned to a surprised squeak when he stole her panties. Her delayed yelp as she grabbed for them was ignored, and he tossed the pair aside in favor of stooping to kiss her hips and thighs.

“ _Chaaaaaaaat!_ ” She whined in discomfort, baring her fangs as deft fingers tugged insistently at his hair. Sadly his smirk was hidden from her by her belly, and he rested his cheek atop it and purred until her whine had faded and she was left pouting at him.

“Patience, love. Just try to relax, I promise I won’t leave you unsatisfied.” He rubbed his cheek against her stomach, and she let out a noisy sigh, ruffling his hair.

“ _Fine_ , but remember what the doctor said.” Marinette pouted, and for a moment she seemed far more unhappy about the physician’s verdict than he was. Mainly that Adrien was far too big to mount his mate once she was in her second trimester, and his lovely lady had grown more unhappy and squirmy as the weeks dragged on. Which he had a feeling was more due to the kittenbug’s weight and her rough encounters with morning sickness than anything having to do with him. 

Still he’d practically tied himself in knots making certain she was as comfortable as possible, and the nest he’d crafted was likely his most elaborate yet. She had practically vowed to never leave it the moment she’d discovered the heating pad tucked into the nest just for her, and he had a feeling she’d be wanting it again with how sore she’d been complaining of being all day.

“I know, my lady. I know.” Rising up just to press a kiss to her temple, Adrien was rewarded with her leaning into it, buffing her cheek against his, pulling him down to press more kisses to the corners of his mouth. Such a needy queen, his Marinette, his smile going soft and fond as he studied every freckle on her sweat-dampened face. 

Wiping the sudden moisture from her cheeks with the back of his knuckles, Adrien combed her hair from her eyes, showering her with kisses before pulling back, his hands trailing down his lady’s sides. 

True, he might not be able to mount her, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t smother her with affection. 

Planting a kiss just beneath the hollow of her throat and above her navel, he sank back on his haunches to kiss his way from her hips to her thighs, waiting with a sly smile for the whine his lady made when she grew too frustrated at his skirting around where she wanted him most.

Only for him to latch his lips around her clit with a throaty purr just to feel her shiver beneath his hands. 

When her gasps became desperate and her whines grew almost piercing, he released her, his tongue and fingers diving between her plump folds. Every little flick of his tongue seemed to tease a shudder from her. He could hardly tell if it was the delightful little noises she made, the way her thighs trembled as they settled on his shoulders, or her taste that he loved more as he sucked and teased her clit and folds. His poor lady had gone without being spoiled from her discomfort, and he set about remedying that, listening for her soft whimpers as she gasped for air, feeling for the way her knees would lift just so as her thighs quivered. Plunging three fingers inside her was enough to nearly jolt her hips off the blankets beneath her, had it not been for the extra weight holding her down.

“Minou, please!” She sounded so lovely when she begged for him, and he let out a playful, purring growl as he teased her with a rasp of his fangs on her thigh, his fingers inside her stretching her as wide as she could stand. “ _Adriennnnnn~!_ ” His name in that pleading whine shot straight down his spine like a lance of liquid heat, and the only thing that stopped him from giving her what she wordlessly begged for was what few shreds of sense survived the frantic tugging of his mate’s fingers in his hair. Luckily he had more than a few tricks up his sleeves, and had learned over the years exactly what it took to push her to a sobbing release. Though it was far easier to push her to the point of tears than usual these days.

Slowly he eased her down from the high he’d pushed her to, planting tender kisses to her folds and lapping at the thick juices dripping from her and his fingers. Once she was clean and squirming to escape him, Adrien sank into the pillows at her side, stroking her gently until the shivers eased. Pressing tender kisses to her bare shoulder, Marinette hardly even stirred when he plucked at the front of her dress, only giving him an encouraging hum as permission. With a happy chirp, Adrien eased the neckline down, purring noisily as her breasts spilled free. She was surprisingly patient with his need to explore all of her expanding curves, but this time his kisses and suckling seemed to be helping soothe his lady.

With a watchful eye trained on his lady’s face, he circled her areola with his tongue, teasing her silky flesh to tight peaks, stifling his own purr as he wrapped his lips around one nipple and began to suck. A soft hum of encouragement and his lady’s fingers in his hair were her only real response, though he noticed her eyelids growing heavier as he took her other breast in hand and began to knead. Tugging and gently pinching her nipple with practiced ease, Adrien drew soft sighs from his mate as he toyed with her, letting her nipple slip from his lips so he could lap at the other. 

It wasn’t until he was certain his lady was softly snoring that he tucked her back into her dress, kissing her shoulders and damp forehead as his chest felt tight with an overwhelming flood of emotion.

Marinette’s pixie cut was a tousled mess from everything, and he made certain she wouldn’t fuss in her sleep from his absence by shucking his shirt and leaving it by her side. The way his scent clung to it would distract her while he stepped out of the nest, though he had to pause and watch her as she hummed in her sleep, pulling the garment close enough that she could bury her nose in it as she clutched it to her chest. His lady’s smile was the dreamy sort of look he remembered from when they were young, and it left him floating as he trotted off to find what he needed.

She looked so much more comfortable after he’d wiped her face with a damp washcloth, cleaning her up as she dozed. Rubbing her creams onto her belly and feet, he hummed a soft tune he’d been practicing on the piano. It was a skill he’d almost wanted nothing to do with once he’d moved out of his father’s house, but he’d picked it up again when he’d caught sight of the way his mate would watch him when he played. The dreamy smiles and the soft look on her face were well worth dusting off his piano, but what he loved even more was when he curled up beside her and she rolled to snuggle into his arms, feeling her relax completely to the sound of his quiet sing-song. 

With a tender kiss pressed to the crown of her head, Adrien closed his eyes, holding her close and purring deep as he caressed her belly. It wasn’t his fault if he couldn’t help the goofy grin that plastered itself to his face at the thought of holding _both_ his ladies in his arms in less than two more weeks.

It was with that thought chasing itself in circles in his head that he drifted off to sleep held tight in Marinette’s arms, her nose buried firmly against his throat.


End file.
